Last Love - Maxerica
by softlyschreave
Summary: "He was your first love, I intend to be your last." Venez découvrir la suite des aventures royales d'America et Maxon, entre leur mariage et la Sélection de leur fille Eadlyn.
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction sur la vie d'America et Maxon, après leur mariage. Comme beaucoup je pense, je n'ai pas eu assez de leur épilogue dans l'Elue, et j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire moi-même hahaha! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire!

Sachez que cette fanfiction est également disponible sur Wattpad, où je suis plus active. N'hésitez pas à me suivre là-bas ( elysianbees) !

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Maxon_

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie. Assis sur un sofa du salon attenant à la chapelle du palais, ma jambe s'agite d'elle-même, attestant de ma nervosité. Dans quelques minutes, je me marie. Dans quelques minutes, je serai lié pour l'éternité à ma douce America. Cette pensée me remplit de bonheur.

Autour de moi, mes proches s'agitent : Aspen s'entraîne à marcher le plus naturellement possible avec sa canne, Carter s'entretient avec des gardes et Gavril tente de me distraire tout en relisant les notes de son discours. Soudain, dans un claquement de porte, Marlee surgit, vêtue d'une robe jaune pâle, semblable à celle des autres demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Maxon ! Avez-vous apporté quelque chose de bleu ? D'après Ame, c'est vous qui deviez-vous en charger.

Elle paraît d'une anxiété fébrile. On dirait que sans « bleu », le mariage est à annuler.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'étonne Carter qui paraît perplexe.

\- Une mariée doit toujours porter quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de bleu, quelque chose de neuf et quelque chose d'emprunté, récite-t-elle à toute allure. Autrement, cela porte malheur !

\- En effet, ajoute Gavril. C'est une tradition que les femmes suivent depuis des siècles : le neuf est le symbole d'une nouvelle vie et de la réussite du mariage ; la chose empruntée représente la chance du couple, c'est un porte-bonheur ; le bleu symbolise la fidélité et la pureté ; enfin, l'objet ancien représente la continuité, le lien que la mariée avait avec sa famille et qu'elle gardera toute sa vie.

Je m'amuse de la nervosité de Marlee et du côté_ Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout_ de Gavril, mais je m'approche d'elle, un écrin à la main. Elle laisse échapper un cri d'admiration en découvrant l'épingle à cheveux sertie de diamants bleus semblables aux yeux de ma fiancée.

\- Maxon ! C'est sublime, America va adorer ! s'écrie-t-elle en se ruant vers l'étage, sous les rires de Carter.

Soudain, la voix stridente de Silvia retentit. En tant que responsable de l'organisation du mariage, elle paraît très tendue. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire crispé, puis regarde autour d'elle avec attention.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? demande-t-elle. Votre Majesté, si vous le voulez bien, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre l'archevêque Fray, il vous attend. Vous serez suivi par vos témoins, Messieurs Fadaye et Woodwork, tandis que Monsieur Leger restera ici pour accompagner Mademoiselle America jusqu'à l'autel, nous explique-t-elle

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup, Silvia. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, dis-je en me levant et en lissant mon costume.

Je remonte l'allée conduisant à l'autel dans une brume d'irréalité. Tous les invités sont là, et me regardent avancer, une lueur de respect mêlé d'admiration dans les yeux. Parmi les visages, je reconnais Daphné de Sauveterre, escortée par un jeune homme qui semble être son fiancé Georgia et August Illéa, désormais mariés Magda Singer et sa fille Kenna, accompagnée de son mari et de sa fille ma tante Adele et mes cousins et enfin mes Sélectionnées, toutes assises au premier rang.

Cette mer de visages se brouille tout à coup, lorsqu'une ode est entamée par l'orchestre. Le cœur battant, je me retourne. Marlee et Carter remontent lentement l'allée, souriant à ceux qui les entourent, suivis de May et Lucy, qui semblent très intimidées. Et derrière eux, enfin, s'avance America, au bras d'Aspen.

Vêtue d'une robe de mousseline et de dentelle immaculée, elle est belle à tomber. Ses cheveux sont relevés, fixés par mon peigne, et derrière elle flotte la cape bordée de fourrure, utilisée lors des couronnements. Malgré son anxiété, elle a le port de tête d'une reine, et rayonne de bonheur et d'amour. J'en reste sans voix.

Aspen me tend la main d'America, qui me sourit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. J'entrelace ses doigts entre les miens, et murmure :

\- Bonjour, mon trésor

\- Oh, ne commence pas ! s'amuse-t-elle

Sa réponse m'arrache un sourire, et nous nous retournons tous les deux vers l'archevêque. D'un geste de la main, il indique à tous les invités de s'asseoir, et commence la cérémonie.

\- Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, devant Dieu, afin de célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme dans le sacrement du mariage. L'union de corps, de cœur et d'esprit est voulue par Dieu, pour la joie mutuelle des époux. C'est par ces liens sacrés qu'America Singer et Sa Majesté le Roi Maxon Schreave vont maintenant être unis. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connaît une raison légitime de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! prononce-t-il d'une voix tonnante

Personne ne dit mot, et après quelques secondes, l'archevêque reprend :

\- Bien, nous allons procéder à l'échange des consentements. Maxon Schreave, consentez-vous à prendre America Singer comme épouse, et promettez-vous de la garder près de vous pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui d'America

L'homme d'église se tourne maintenant vers ma fiancée.

\- America Singer, consentez-vous à prendre Maxon Schreave comme époux, et promettez-vous de le garder près de vous pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, absolument, dit-elle avec ferveur.

Je me déleste tout d'un coup d'un poids que j'ignorais porter : elle a dit oui !

\- Dans ce cas, indique l'archevêque, veuillez réciter devant vos témoins et cette assemblée les vœux maritaux que vous avez choisis. Votre Majesté, c'est à vous de commencer.

Le cœur battant, je me saisis de l'autre main d'America tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur son merveilleux visage, et je lui déclare d'un ton vibrant d'émotions :

\- Moi, Maxon, je te prends toi, America, pour épouse ; je promets solennellement de te garder à jamais dans mon cœur et de révérer notre union ; je te promets amour et fidélité, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, dans la maladie et dans la bonne santé, où que la vie nous emmène tous les deux. Je t'offre ma protection, ma confiance, mon respect. Je partagerai tes joies et tes chagrins ; je serai là pour t'aider à traverser les épreuves. Je promets de te chérir, de te protéger et de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves et tes projets. Tout ce qui était à moi désormais t'appartient. Je t'offre ma main, mon cœur et mon amour, aujourd'hui et aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.

America a les yeux pleins de larmes, un sourire tremblant, elle est radieuse. C'est un spectacle qui me coupe le souffle.

\- À vous, maintenant, America, dit le révérend.

\- Moi, America, je te prends toi, Maxon pour époux. Je te promets amour et fidélité, respect et partage, soutien et confiance. Je fais la promesse solennelle de rester toujours à tes côtés dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, pour traverser, main dans la main, l'existence que nous partagerons. Je te promets un amour inconditionnel. Je te promets de te soutenir dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, à t'aider à réaliser tes objectifs et tes rêves ; je te promets honneur et respect ; je rirai avec toi, je pleurerai avec toi, je partagerai avec toi mes espoirs et mes rêves, je t'assisterai durant les épreuves, je te chérirai tout au long de notre vie.

J'ai la sensation, une fois de plus, de tomber amoureux d'elle. L'instant d'après, May s'approche, le coussin où sont posées nos alliances entre les mains. Je me baisse et la remercie, tout en attrapant la bague d'America. Le fin anneau d'or est simple, à son image. Je la passe à son annulaire, en disant :

\- Je te donne cette alliance, symbole de notre amour, de tout ce que je suis, de tout ce que je possède. Par cet anneau je t'épouse ; avec mon corps, je t'honore ; avec toi, je partage tous mes biens terrestres. Amen.

America répète le même rituel, la voix enrouée d'émotion. Il n'y a pas de plus belle musique à mon sens.

\- Seigneur, bénissez ces alliances, symbole des veux par lesquels cet homme et cette femme sont dorénavant liés, reprend l'archevêque. Je déclare Maxon et America mari et femme. Mes félicitations, Votre Majesté. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Discrètement, il recule de quelques pas, tandis que j'attrape America dans mes bras. Au diable le protocole ! Je l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres, tout en murmurant :

\- Enfin, tu es à moi… Ma femme !


	2. Chapitre II

**Bonjour ! Je me décide enfin à actualiser enfin cette histoire, car je commence à peine à m'habituer au format de ! Je vais essayer d'avancer un maximum pour rattraper l'avance que j'ai prise sur Wattpad. J'ai vu que le premier chapitre a plu, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira tout autant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est le meilleur moyen de m'encourager à continuer... et c'est surtout que j'adore découvrir vos avis sur mes écrits. Je vous embrasse (à distance, confinement oblige), prenez soin de vous et... enjoy !**

* * *

_America_

Je souris radieusement à Maxon. Je suis mariée. Je suis America Schreave. Je suis ivre de bonheur !

Derrière nous, j'entends les invités exprimer leur allégresse. Je tourne la tête pour voir Marlee, May, les Sélectionnées, Aspen, Carter – tous applaudissent, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, sauf ma mère, qui sanglote de joie dans un mouchoir en soie.

\- N'es-tu pas déstabilisé par les larmes de ma mère ? Demandai-je à mon mari d'un ton espiègle

\- Les vôtres m'ont bien plus ému, Madame Schreave, répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tout en embrassant ma tempe, il me dirige vers l'archevêque, pour passer au deuxième moment le plus important de la journée : le couronnement. Je n'ai qu'à y penser qu'une bouffée d'anxiété m'envahit. Se marier et être couronnée reine le même jour, vraiment, tout cela est bien trop pour une seule personne !

L'hymne d'Illéa résonne dans la chapelle, lorsque Maxon m'invite à prendre place sur le trône. Il pose dans mes mains les insignes royaux, tandis que l'archevêque s'avance et prononce quelques mots, avant de me poser la question fatidique :

\- Jurez-vous solennellement de gouverner et de protéger le peuple d'Illéa selon ses lois et ses coutumes, et emploierez-vous tout votre pouvoir à faire exécuter avec humanité la loi et la justice dans tous vos jugements ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave et assurée

\- Je le promets solennellement. Les choses que j'avais déjà promises, je les ferai, et les maintiendrai, répondis-je sans une once d'hésitation

Je tourne la tête vers Maxon, qui s'approche de moi, les yeux débordants d'amour et de fierté. Il tient entre ses mains la lourde couronne d'or, identique à la sienne. Prenant ma main dans la sienne, m'invite à me lever et à me placer à ses côtés. La musique s'arrête, et après les deux coups donnés au sol, Maxon déclare, tout en posant la couronne sur ma tête :

\- Moi, Maxon Calix Schreave, souverain de ce pays, te proclame toi, America Schreave, reine d'Illéa.

Tout en baissant la voix, il ajoute, les yeux brillants :

\- A toi, reine de mon cœur.

Aussitôt, les applaudissements fusent dans toute la chapelle. Maxon se penche vers moi et pose un baiser sur mon front en me chuchotant qu'il m'aime. Nous remontons l'allée sous les vivats des invités, et nous passons les portes de la chapelle une seconde fois, cette fois-ci en tant que mari et femme. Je ne pourrais rêver de bonheur plus grand.

Une calèche nous attend dans le parc du palais, pour nous emmener faire le tour de la ville d'Angeles, où la foule est rassemblée. Tant de personnes attendaient notre mariage, rediffusé partout dans le pays, pour le plus grand plaisir des habitants ! Une fois passé les grilles, les cris de joie fusent, les gens nous jettent du riz et des fleurs, un véritable bonheur plane sur la ville. Je ris en voyant des petites filles porter une copie de ma robe, et des jeunes femmes ayant posé une perruque rousse sur leurs cheveux ; d'autres portent des faux diadèmes, et tous nous acclament lorsque nous passons devant eux. Je suis fière que nous soyons à l'origine d'une telle allégresse.

Cependant, il nous faut rentrer pour assister au banquet nuptial, où sont conviées de nombreuses personnes : famille, amis, mais aussi personnalités de haut rang, dignitaires, ambassadeurs… Avant de rejoindre mes appartements pour me changer avant le dîner, je réunis toutes mes demoiselles d'honneur et amies pour lancer mon bouquet : sans que cela ne me surprenne beaucoup, c'est Lucy qui l'attrape, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je suis si heureuse pour elle et Aspen !

Une fois dans ma chambre, Marlee défait la cape qui pèse sur mes épaules, tandis que Lucy s'occupe de défaire le lourd chignon qui orne ma tête, et lisse mes cheveux. Je tiens cependant à garder le peigne serti de diamants bleus, cadeau de Maxon, que je trouve absolument ravissant. Une autre bonne s'affaire à rafraîchir mon maquillage, un peu malmené par les émotions d'aujourd'hui. Soudain, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

\- Mesdemoiselles, pourriez-vous me laisser un instant avec mon épouse ? demande Maxon en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement

Ravie de le voir de nouveau près de moi, je me réfugie dans ses bras, tandis qu'il m'embrasse les cheveux.

\- Tu es sublime, America, me complimente-t-il

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, dis-je en lui pinçant la joue

\- Heureux de savoir que je suis à votre goût, Madame Schreave, dit-il en m'embrassant

Je lui rends son baiser en passant ma main dans ses mèches, tandis que ses mains s'égarent sur mes hanches. Il touche ma robe du bout des doigts, appréciant toute la richesse du tissu.

\- Il me tarde de t'enlever cette robe, murmure-t-il d'une voix pleine de promesses

Je pique un fard, en pensant à ce soir et à la nuit que nous allons partager. Maxon s'amuse de ma gêne et caresse ma joue, avant de m'entraîner vers la Salle de Réception où nous attendent nos invités. Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver près des portes menant au grand escalier, le maître de cérémonie tape les deux coups réglementaires :

\- Leurs Majestés, Maxon et America Schreave, souverains du royaume d'Illéa ! annonce-t-il

Aussitôt, le brouhaha s'éteint, et Maxon place sa main au creux de mon dos en même temps d'entamer la descente des marches donnant sur la piste de danse. Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi, et je sens l'anxiété m'envahir. C'est toute cette foule de dignitaires et de journalistes qui va scruter tous mes faits et gestes dans l'année à venir : contrairement à Maxon, qui a vécu dans cette situation toute sa vie, je vais devoir faire mes preuves pour montrer au peuple et à ses dirigeants que je suis digne de leur confiance. Même si je sais que la Sélection m'a conféré une certaine popularité, je ne dois pas oublier d'où je viens.

Les premières notes d'une valse me ramènent à la réalité, et c'est comme par magie que les cours de maintien de Silvia me reviennent. J'exécute une révérence parfaite tandis que Maxon se penche vers moi, pour me serrer contre lui et ouvrir le bal. Les notes s'égrènent tandis que nous tourbillonnons sur la piste, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de notre danse sous la pluie, alors que nous hésitions encore sur la force de ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Tant de choses sont arrivées depuis !

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que la piste commence à se remplir et que les invités nous rejoignent. Aspen serre Lucy dans ses bras, Marlee et Carter savourent le plaisir de ne plus avoir à vivre cachés et même May danse avec le fils d'un représentant étranger. J'aperçois aussi les Sélectionnées, qui dansent avec leurs fiancés ou d'autres membres de la gente masculine : beaucoup d'entre elles ont déjà trouvé l'amour ! Seule ma mère semble perdue dans ses pensées, en regardant les danseurs se mouvoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Maman ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant auprès d'elle

\- Oh, America ! Ta première danse était très réussie, chérie, me répond-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée

\- Tu penses à Papa, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, évidemment chérie… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point il aurait été fier de danser avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui. Mais je sais que d'où il est, il me regarde et veille sur nous, quoiqu'il arrive. Il l'a toujours fait, dis-je en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Ma mère hoche la tête en tamponnant ses yeux, et me fait signe de lever les miens. Mon frère Kota me tend la main pour m'inviter à danser : je dois avouer être un peu surprise, mais je lui donne la mienne de bon cœur. Il m'entraîne vers la piste, et ouvre la bouche comme pour chercher ses mots.

\- America... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec toi et toute notre famille, et je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir tout de même invité à ton mariage, débute-t-il. Aucun mot ne saurait excuser mon comportement lors des funérailles de Papa, et je doute que toi-même tu me pardonnes un jour.

\- C'est vrai, Kota, ton comportement a été inadmissible et extrêmement irrespectueux envers notre père. Tu as fait des choix pour mener ta vie, ce que je comprends, mais tu nous as oubliés en chemin, répondis-je. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été triste de grandir en voyant partir mon grand frère, celui avec qui je partageais tous mes jeux.

\- J'en suis réellement désolé, America. Je sais que mon ambition m'a aveuglé, et que je suis devenu une horrible personne, s'excuse-t-il

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ta volonté de te faire pardonner montre bien que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'horrible. Il faut admettre que les Singer ont tous un sacré caractère ! Ajoutai-je en souriant

\- C'est certain ! Même si il te faut admettre que tu es une Schreave, désormais ! dit-il en me pinçant la joue. Mais je suis sérieux, America, je vais faire des efforts pour me faire pardonner.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, mais tu devrais aller parler à Maman. Elle a beaucoup souffert de ton éloignement, et savoir que tu es prêt à revenir lui fera plaisir.

Kota acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, et me fait un baisemain avant de s'éloigner. Maxon, en pleine discussion avec la famille royale de Suédie, m'interroge du regard ; je lui offre un sourire rassurant, avant de rejoindre Marlee, occupée à jauger les tenues des invitées avec ma petite sœur. Au fil de la soirée, je danse avec de multiples personnes, qui me présentent leurs respects. A chaque fois, je reste surprise d'être tenue en si haute estime. La tâche de remplacer la reine Amberly me paraît par moments moins insurmontable.

Un baiser sur la nuque me fait frissonner et je me retourne pour tomber dans les bras de mon époux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire rouler ces mots sur ma langue, tant ils sont nouveaux pour moi, mais à la fois si doux.

\- Ma chère, je venais vous demander la permission de vous enlever pour enfin pouvoir profiter de mon épouse pour moi seul, demande Maxon avec un sourire mutin

\- Le mariage ne vous donne pas plus le droit de m'appeler « Ma chère », mon Royal Epoux, dis-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux

\- Eh bien, je me contenterai de Madame Schreave, si cela vous contrarie autant ; et concernant ma proposition ?

\- Je l'accepte volontiers, dis-je en l'embrassant. Emmène-moi loin d'ici, chuchotai-je à son oreille

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame Schreave, dit-il en m'entraînant vers l'escalier.

Il glisse un mot au maître de cérémonie, qui annonce notre départ, et m'entraîne vers nos appartements, où il sonne Paige, ma femme de chambre, pour lui dire que nous partons.

\- Nous partons ? Maxon ! Je pensais que nous n'allions qu'en lune de miel pas avant quelques mois ! Qui va tout gérer, ici ? M'exclamai-je

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais laisser la paperasse m'éloigner de ma femme pour quelques secondes ? Tu me connais bien mal, America, dit-il en m'embrassant fougueusement

Je lui rends son baiser, et tente de lui soutirer des informations, en vain. Il s'obstine à garder le secret sur notre destination.


	3. Chapitre III

**Petit disclaimer : à partir de ce chapitre, le rating M prendra tout son sens et il y a quelques scènes de lemon. Enjoy ! **

* * *

_Maxon_

Prévenus de notre départ, les invités se sont rassemblés près de la porte principale du palais en formant une haie d'honneur.

Je prends la main d'America pour l'entraîner avec moi sous les lancers de riz, les applaudissements, les rires et les félicitations. Tout au bout se trouve nos familles, qui nous souhaitent un bon voyage ainsi que tous leurs vœux de bonheur.

J'ouvre la portière de la voiture pour aider America à monter dedans, puis je fais le tour pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Avant de monter, je me penche vers mon valet, Justin.

\- Tout est prêt de votre côté ? Lui demandai-je

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, Mary et moi décollons deux heures après vous et votre épouse. Ashton se chargera de ramener la voiture ici, m'informe-t-il

\- Parfait. Je vous revois donc à Rome demain.

\- Bon voyage, Votre Majesté.

Je le remercie et monte aux côtés d'America, qui fait de grands signes de la main aux invités par la vitre arrière. Je me demande s'il est possible d'être plus heureux.

Alors que la voiture démarre, j'attrape sa main et en embrasse doucement les jointures.

\- Tout va bien, madame Schreave ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, monsieur Schreave. Où allons-nous ? demande-t-elle, toujours curieuse

\- À l'aéroport, dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique

Elle râle, mais je tiens à réellement garder le secret sur la destination de notre lune de miel. Je veux la surprendre, et je lis dans ses yeux une anticipation brûlante mêlée à une joie intense.

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant tout le trajet, perdus mutuellement dans notre brume nuptiale. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces épreuves, je suis enfin marié à ma tendre America. Je savoure toutes les émotions de la journée que j'enregistre précieusement afin de pouvoir m'en rappeler à loisir.

À l'aéroport, Ashton passe les barrières de sécurité et se dirige directement vers le tarmac, où nous attend le jet de la famille royale.

America se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Il est à toi cet avion ?

\- Il est réservé à la famille royale, oui. Il nous appartient donc, dis-je en souriant

Je vois qu'elle est impressionnée par cet étalage de richesses, et je comprends sa gêne, elle qui n'a jamais connu cela. Mais comme ce que je lui ai promis dans mes vœux, tout ce qui est à moi lui appartient désormais. Mon cœur, pour commencer, mais aussi tous mes biens matériels.

En ouvrant sa portière, je me penche pour la cueillir dans mes bras. Elle pousse un cri, avant de me demander de la reposer par terre :

\- Je compte te faire passer tous les seuils possibles et imaginables, America. Alors non, je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt ! Dis-je en l'embrassant

Je commence à grimper les marches, tandis qu'Ashton nous suit en portant les bagages. Je suis forcé de la lâcher pour serrer la main aux pilotes, tout en faisant les présentations.

Nous nous installons dans deux fauteuils confortables pour le décollage, et je remplis les deux flûtes de champagne posées devant nous.

\- Buvons à notre bonheur, mon amour, dis-je en entrechoquant mon verre contre le sien

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Maxon ! Je suis si heureuse ! répond-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion

\- Attends de découvrir où je t'emmène... ajoutai-je d'une voix mystérieuse

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire notre destination ? dit-elle d'une voix faussement boudeuse

Je marque un temps, pour la faire languir, puis je lance :

\- À Rome.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise, et elle répète comme pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien compris :

\- À Rome ? En Italie ? C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dis-je en souriant devant son air ravi. Ensuite, nous passerons par Venise... ajoutai-je

\- Et ensuite ? Maxon, réponds-moi ! S'impatiente-t-elle

\- Paris, dis-je en prenant sa main

Elle pousse un cri de joie.

\- Oh Maxon ! C'est merveilleux ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France !

\- Je sais, America. Je veux que tous tes rêves deviennent réalité, dis-je en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Avec toi, mon existence entière est un rêve qui se réalise, chuchote-t-elle. Je t'aime, Maxon, fit-elle en m'embrassant

Je reste sans voix devant ces paroles enchanteresses. Sans elle, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens.

Nous finissons notre champagne les yeux dans les yeux, vibrants de bonheur et d'amour.

\- Avez-vous sommeil, madame Schreave ? Demandai-je en caressant ma lèvre inférieure de l'index

\- Pas le moins du monde, me répond-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Le sommeil peut attendre, alors, dis-je avec un sourire. Suis-moi, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main.

Nous traversons la cabine, vers le fond de l'appareil. Je pousse une porte qui s'ouvre sur une véritable chambre, aux murs lambrissés de bois clair.

Je me tourne vers America, qui observe la pièce avec appréhension. Je caresse doucement sa joue, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me rend mon baiser, avec une passion que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

\- Il faut que je t'enlève cette robe magnifique, America. Tourne-toi, dis-je en la faisant pivoter

Je sème des baisers sur sa nuque dégagée, tout en commençant à défaire les boutons l'un après l'autre. C'est une tâche minutieuse, tant la robe est ouvragée, et j'ai l'impression de déballer un cadeau de Noël, frémissant d'anticipation.

La peau d'America se couvre de frissons au fur et à mesure que mes doigts descendent le long de son dos. Lorsque la robe tombe à ses pieds, je recule d'un pas pour mieux l'admirer.

Elle est uniquement vêtue d'une combinaison de soie écrue, et cette vision me coupe le souffle. Mes mains remontent jusqu'à ses épaules en passant par ses hanches, et je défais le peigne qui tient ses cheveux en place. Ses boucles se défont l'une après l'autre, croulant sur son dos et sa poitrine. J'admire la masse de feu contraster avec la blancheur de sa peau, rougissant par endroit lorsqu'elle me demande d'une voix timide :

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Mieux que ça, America. Tu es merveilleuse, dis-je en la retournant vers moi

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, tandis qu'elle se serre contre moi et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je sens ensuite ses mains descendre pour m'enlever ma veste, et commencer à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, puis la poser par terre.

Je frissonne lorsqu'elle effleure du bout des doigts les cicatrices de mon dos.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Maxon, chuchote-t-elle

\- Il n'y a pas de mots sur Terre pour décrire combien je t'aime, America, répondis-je. Je te serai éternellement fidèle.

Je la soulève pour la déposer sur le lit, et je m'agenouille pour lui enlever ses chaussures et ses bas. Elle se relève et entreprend de dénouer ma ceinture, tandis que je défais son corset. Puis je l'embrasse encore et encore, tandis que mes mains s'égarent sur ses seins, puis descendent plus bas. Ses gémissements se font plus forts, étouffés par mes baisers.

Je m'allonge au-dessus d'elle. Je la désire si fort que cela en est presque douloureux.

\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

\- Oui, Maxon. Je t'en prie, me supplie-t-elle

Alors seulement, je plonge en elle tandis qu'elle se cambre pour mieux me recevoir. Elle étouffe un cri en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Ça va ? Murmurai-je, inquiet

Elle hoche la tête, et ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que ces deux prunelles qui me fixent, pleines de désir et d'amour. Je lui chuchote des mots aimants, tandis que je commence à bouger, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Nos gémissements se font plus forts, alors que je prends possession de sa bouche et qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Soudain, elle se fige et s'embrase dans un grand cri, la tête renversée et les paupières closes. Le seul spectacle de son extase suffit à me faire basculer, et j'explose en elle en murmurant son nom au creux de son oreille.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, haletant, je me perds dans ses prunelles azur, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, et joue avec une mèche tandis qu'elle me caresse la joue.

\- C'était incroyable, commence-t-elle

\- Indescriptible, soupirai-je. Veux-tu prendre une douche avant de dormir ?

Elle hoche la tête et se lève, en se couvrant avec le drap. Arrivée à la porte de la salle de bains, elle se retourne vers moi :

\- Tu viens ? demande-t-elle d'une voix suave

Je ne me fais pas prier et la rejoins sous le jet brûlant. Encore une fois, le désir s'empare de nos âmes et nous possède tandis que la pièce se remplit de buée.

Une fois sortis, America entreprend de sécher mon dos en prenant garde à mes cicatrices ; au moment où je m'y attends le moins, elle embrasse chacune d'elle, comme pour me laver de toutes ces années de souffrance. Ce geste me provoque une émotion intense, et je me retourne pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je l'aime tellement.

Elle semble épuisée, alors je m'occupe de la démaquiller et de la préparer pour la nuit. Une fois couchée dans mes bras, toutes lumières éteintes, je murmure :

\- C'est là où est ta place, au creux de mes bras, pour le restant de ta vie.

Mais elle a déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée, alors j'embrasse sa tempe et m'abandonne au sommeil.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plutôt épicé ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu hahaha, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	4. Chapitre IV

_America_

C'est la lumière filtrant à travers les hublots qui me réveille. Je me tourne de l'autre côté du lit, pour trouver la place de Maxon vide mais encore chaude.

Je me lève et enfile le kimono de soie assorti à ma nuisette, et m'approche du hublot ; il n'y a rien d'autre à portée de vue qu'une mer de nuages. C'est enivrant.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre sur Maxon uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche, mettant en valeur son torse à la musculature développée.

\- Le spectacle vous plaît, madame Schreave ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse

\- Oui, j'adore regarder les nuages, dis-je sarcastiquement

Il rugit et m'attrape pour me chatouiller sans pitié. Je ris aux éclats tandis qu'il enfonce ses doigts entre mes côtes, et le supplie d'arrêter.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, ma chère, dit-il en riant

\- Je crois que je retiendrai la leçon, monsieur, dis-je en feignant la soumission

\- Oui, pour dix minutes maximum !

J'éclate de rire, et Maxon m'entraîne vers le salon où nous attend un superbe petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Dis-je, moqueuse

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Répond-t-il en voyant mon air incrédule

\- Il me semble que tu m'as un jour dit que la seule chose que tu ne savais pas faire était la cuisine, mon cher mari

\- Me voilà démasqué alors, dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Une jeune femme en uniforme apparaît et se présente : c'est notre hôtesse et bien évidemment, c'est elle qui a préparé le petit déjeuner. Qu'importe, c'est délicieux et je me régale ; d'autant plus quand l'homme de ma vie est assis en face de moi!

\- Nous arriverons à Rome dans quelques heures, m'indique Maxon. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles faire en particulier ?

Des souvenirs de notre nuit s'imposent à mes yeux, et Maxon semble remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il ajoute :

\- Il semblerait que oui, madame Schreave ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Nous ferons ce que tu voudras, mon cher mari, dis-je en me ressaisissant

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je vous rejoins dans la chambre dans cinq minutes, et je ne plaisante pas le moins du monde, dit-il, les prunelles assombries

Je me rue vers la chambre en riant et ferme la porte derrière moi. Maxon se lance à ma suite en tambourinant contre la cloison. Je m'étends sur le lit, en le taquinant :

\- Que faites-vous, mon cher mari ? Je m'impatiente ! Dis-je en faisant semblant de gémir

\- Ne faites pas trop le mariole, ma chère, ou vous allez vous en mordre les doigts ! Me répond-t-il d'une voix étouffée

J'éclate de rire, satisfaite de ma blague, d'autant plus que je n'entends plus rien dehors. Il doit avoir abandonné. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, et Maxon me sourit triomphalement, un double des clés à la main.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop jouer avec moi, madame Schreave, susurre-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui et en se jetant sur moi pour m'embrasser voracement.

Un moment après, Maxon se lève du lit et va prendre des nouvelles auprès des pilotes. Avant de fermer la porte il ajoute :

\- Tu ferais mieux de te recoiffer avant de sortir, ma chère épouse, dit-il, hilare

\- Tu es le responsable de ce brushing post-coïtal, alors je te recommande de te taire, mon cher mari ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue

Je me lève et remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux : effectivement, c'est loin d'être seyant. Ensuite, je cherche dans mes sacs de voyage de quoi m'habiller pour notre premier jour de lune de miel. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, mais c'est vrai : je suis mariée à Maxon !

J'opte pour un tailleur pantalon beige, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins dans les mêmes tons. Je rehausse mon regard de mascara, et je m'arrête là car sans Mary ou Gia pour m'aider, ça peut rapidement tourner à la catastrophe.

Le regard que me lance Maxon lorsque je sors de la chambre me confirme que mes efforts n'ont pas été vains. Je m'assois à côté de lui pour l'atterrissage, prévu dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu sens divinement bon, America, dit-il en m'embrassant la clavicule

\- Je te retourne le compliment, mon cher mari. Et je dois dire que cette chemise te sied parfaitement.

Débarrassé de ses costumes habituels qu'il mettait durant sa Sélection, Maxon paraît beaucoup plus jeune et séduisant. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu marine, il est à tomber.

Une secousse nous informe que nous avons touché terre, Maxon se lève et m'invite à faire de même. Une fois l'escalier en place, nous descendons et prenons place dans la voiture attendant sur le tarmac, où deux hommes nous attendent. Ils s'appellent Filippo et Marco, et seront nos gardes du corps pendant notre séjour à Rome. J'apprends aussi que Mary et Justin, le valet de Maxon, nous attendent à l'hôtel où nous descendons - j'en tire un certain soulagement car cela veut dire que je ne commettrai aucun faux-pas vestimentaire.

Nous posons nos valises à la _Villa Borghese_, un somptueux hôtel qui n'est pas sans rappeler le palais d'Angeles. Quand nous arrivons dans la suite royale, Maxon se penche vers moi :

\- Je compte bien baptiser toutes les surfaces de cette suite, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille

\- Comptes-tu la baignoire comme une surface ? Lui répondis-je d'une voix innocente

Il fait mine d'être choqué, et m'attrape par la main pour m'emmener visiter la ville. Nous nous promenons tout d'abord dans le parc tout près de l'hôtel, qui offre une vue sublime sur la capitale italienne. Maxon, bien évidemment, est toujours armé de son appareil photo, et me mitraille à la moindre occasion. Nous passons quelques heures dans le musée de la _Galleria Borghese_, où sont exposés des tableaux superbes, datant des siècles passés.

C'est tout simplement magique de se dire que tant de personnes nous ont précédées et ont marqué l'Histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? demandai-je à Maxon

C'est certain. Surtout si on se dit que nous aussi, nous allons rester dans l'Histoire, me répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil

_Oh_. J'avais oublié ce détail, il est vrai. Je suis reine d'un pays à présent, et théoriquement, je serai connue par tout le peuple d'Illéa. Espérons au moins que je leur laisse un bon souvenir !

Lorsque nous sortons, la nuit est en train de tomber et les lumières de la ville éternelle commencent à briller, et nous les admirons depuis le belvédère du _Pincio_. Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Maxon congédie les gardes du corps et m'invite à entrer. Je prends le temps d'admirer une nouvelle fois le superbe hall d'entrée, entièrement fait de marbre blanc.

Un bain te tenterait-il, ma chère épouse ? me demande Maxon, une fois arrivés dans notre suite

Seulement si tu viens avec moi, dis-je en me serrant contre lui

Oui, mais si je viens, ça ne sera pas pour te laver, dit-il avec un sourire coquin

Nous avons toute la vie pour nous laver, mon cher mari… rétorquai-je en l'embrassant

Il s'esclaffe et me soulève pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bains, où il met l'eau à couler tandis que ses mains me déshabillent.

Je dois admettre que ce tailleur est bien plus simple à t'ôter que ta robe d'hier soir, dit-il en défaisant les boutons de mon chemisier

Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? demandai-je malicieusement

Parce qu'après t'avoir fait l'amour ici, j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, répond-t-il, le regard assombri par le désir

Je pique un fard et manque de m'étouffer en entendant sa réponse. C'est si peu conforme à son statut, mais à la fois terriblement excitant. Il me prend entre ses bras et rit, puis m'embrasse fougueusement. Lorsque j'entre dans la baignoire et que je me retourne, je le surprends en train de me dévisager longuement, tout en se frottant la lèvre inférieure du pouce.

Tu es si belle, America. Ma femme ! dit-il comme si il n'y croyait pas.

Je rougis et m'assois dans le bain, tandis qu'il finit de se dévêtir et me rejoint dans l'eau. Il s'assoit derrière moi et entreprend de masser mes épaules et ma nuque, tout en semant des baisers mouillés sur mon cou, ma clavicule et… _Oh !_

Une fois prêts, Maxon me conduit sur la terrasse couverte de notre suite. J'ai revêtu une robe de soirée rouge, au dos profondément décolleté, car mon cher mari a insisté pour que je l'enfile. Lui, comme à son habitude, est beau comme un dieu, habillé d'un costume noir, simple mais extrêmement seyant. Un serveur s'active autour de nous, et nous propose de commencer par une flûte de champagne : lorsqu'il s'éclipse, Maxon fait tinter son verre contre le mien.

A notre première journée en tant que mari et femme, mon amour, dit-il

La première d'une longue série, j'en suis certaine.

En effet. Je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt, ma chère, réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil

En disant ces mots, il sort de sa poche un écrin qu'il me tend. Je l'ouvre délicatement, pour y trouver un pendentif en or fin, que je trouve immédiatement à mon goût. Maxon me fait signe de le retourner, ce qui me permet d'y lire des mots gravés dans le métal :

_« Yours forever »_

Aussitôt, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je me lève pour me jeter au cou de mon époux si attentionné.

Oh, Maxon… ! Il ne fallait pas ! C'est si… dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues

Chut, ma chérie… L'idée n'était pas de te faire pleurer ! J'espère qu'il te plaît, au moins, ajoute-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien

Désolée, dis-je en riant. Je sais combien les larmes d'une femme peuvent te déstabiliser. Mais c'est juste que… Les lettres que tu m'as écrites durant la Sélection, tu disais la même chose dans la dernière. Et elle m'a tellement émue ! m'expliquai-je

Je sais, America. Je l'ai réécrit parce que c'est vrai. Je t'appartiens, corps et âme, dit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Je t'aime Maxon. Toi aussi, tu es tout pour moi, chuchotai-je. Mon amour, mon mari, ma vie, mon roi. Je te promets un amour inconditionnel, dis-je en citant mes vœux de mariage.

Il me serre longuement contre lui, attache le pendentif autour de ma nuque et y dépose un baiser qui me fait frissonner.

Allez, à table ! dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. Autrement, nous ne mangerons jamais, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.


End file.
